The disclosure relates generally to optical fibers and more particularly to methods and systems to form an optical surface on an end portion of at least one optical fiber.
Optical fibers are useful in a wide variety of applications, including the telecommunications industry for voice, video, and data transmissions. In a telecommunications system that uses optical fibers, there are typically many locations where fiber optic cables that carry the optical fibers connect to equipment or other fiber optic cables. To conveniently provide these connections, fiber optic connectors are often provided on the ends of fiber optic cables. The process of terminating individual optical fibers from a fiber optic cable is referred to as “connectorization.” Connectorization can be done in a factory, resulting in a “pre-connectorized” or “pre-terminated” fiber optic cable, or the field (e.g., using a “field-installable fiber optic connector).
Regardless of where installation occurs, a fiber optic connector typically includes a ferrule with one or more bores that receive one or more optical fibers. The ferrule supports and positions the optical fiber(s) with respect to a housing of the fiber optic connector. Thus, when the housing of the fiber optic connector is mated with another fiber optic connector or adapter, an optical fiber in the ferrule is positioned in a known, fixed location relative to the housing. This allows an optical connection to be established when the optical fiber is aligned with another optical fiber provided in the mating component (the other fiber optic connector or adapter).
The bore of the ferrule in a fiber optic connector may extend from a rear of the ferrule to a front of the ferrule. With such a design, an optical fiber can be passed through the ferrule so as to extend beyond an end face at the front of the ferrule. After securing the optical fiber relative to the ferrule (e.g., by using a bonding agent in the bore), an optical surface may be formed on the optical fiber. The optical surface is typically formed a precise distance from the end face of the ferrule according to very tight dimensional standards to reduce signal attenuation. For example, the optical surface of the optical fiber may need to be formed within a few microns of the end face of the ferrule.
One conventional method of forming an optical surface involves a mechanical cleaving step followed by several mechanical polishing steps. Such methods can be time-consuming and labor-intensive due to the number of polishing steps required to form the optical surface within a few microns of the end face of the ferrule. For example, it may be necessary to begin with coarse grit when mechanically polishing and switch to finer grits in subsequent polishing steps to carefully control the distance of the end of the optical fiber from the end face of the ferrule and to form an optical surface of high quality.
Various techniques for laser cleaving and polishing an optical fiber are also known. Although these techniques may help reduce or eliminate some of the mechanical polishing steps associated with forming an optical surface, there remains room for improvement. Using one or more lasers to form an optical surface sufficiently close to the end face of the ferrule without damaging the ferrule remains a challenge.